One day can last forever
by OnceUponABrokenRegal
Summary: Alistair Oh was sitting outside enjoying a good book when he remembered one of the sadest times in his life. He slowly starts to regret everything he ever said and did to her...he should have treated her better but now she's gone...and she'll never know how much he loved her.
1. Chapter 1

**_So I just had a bad break up so I'm in a shitty mood and wanna write a fanfiction because why the fuck not_**

* * *

It was a warm day in Korea a few weeks after the clue hunt. Alistair was sitting by his pool reading a thick book. A soft breeze was blowing and the leaves where just starting to fall. Alistair paused reading for a few moments to watch the leaves fall onto the surface of the pool. He smiled softly he loved this time of year. The air was cooling down and the leaves where changing and falling to the ground. A little memory surfaced from a few years ago.

* * *

Irina was sitting outside with a warm cup of tea, Alistair had brought it to her and went to get himself one. A few moments later he had come out and sat next to her. "I'm sorry Irina, I know your hurting but just know I'm here for you" He said softly and gave her a small pitiful look. Irina had just lost their child to a miscarriage. She wasn't suppose to get pregnant but it had just happened. Neither of them where angry about it, they might have even been looking forward to looking forward to the baby.

Irina looked at the ground and a small tear slipped out and Alistair reached over and gently wiped it away. Then he gently pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. She looked at him and then buried her face into his shoulder and started to sob. She mumbled out the words "I'm sorry I lost it" Alistair tightened her grip on her "Its not your fault Irina, it never will be my dear"He murmured into her hair and let her cry. A yellow leaf fell from the tree above them and landed in her hair. Alistair let out a little chuckle "It seems this leaf likes you my dear" He said and pulled it out of her hair, she looked up and sniffled "Maybe so" she said and took it from him and examined it.

She looked up and watched more fall as the wind blew. She shivered a little bit and instantly felt a warm jacket placed over her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder to Alistair who had taken his suit jacket off and placed it around her shoulders to warm her up. "We can go inside if you're to cold Irina dear" Alistair said gently. She nodded simple and went to stand up but Alistair already had his hand out to help her up, she took it gently and he helped her stand. As soon as she did he wrapped his arms around her waist and lead her into the house.

She gave him a tiny smile "Thank you Alistair" she said and placed a tiny kiss on his cheek "Would you be upset if I asked to lay down? I'm sore and tired" She muttered. He gave her a soft smile "When you're here you're allowed to do what ever you wish Irina, I do insist though that if you lay down that you sleep in my bed. Its softer then all of the spare bedrooms and I'd rather have you be more comfortable then not" He said softly and started to lead her to his room, she gave a small nod knowing arguing with him was useless and would waste energy.

They walked upstairs and Alistair opened the bedroom door for her "Thank you" She muttered. He lead her over to the bed and she lay down on it. He drew the blankets up around her. She watched him and let out a stiff yawn. He laughed a tiny bit "Rest my love, I'll be back up around lunch time to wake you up" He said and kissed her forehead gently. She yawned and closed her eyes. He walked out of the room and shut the door softly. Within moments Irina was asleep.

* * *

 **Don't hate me but this is the end...for now. So...did you like it? If you did leave a review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows to make s'mores. But yeah...there was chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two for you. I've been addicted to a new song. Its totally awesome you guys should listen to it. Its called 7 Years, I prefer the nightcore version. Should I start a song of the day? Tell me in the review section if I should!**

* * *

As soon as Irina fell asleep Alistair walked softly out of the room, careful not to make any noise that might wake Irina. He smiled softly at her before shutting the door. He padded down the stairs and went strait for the library. When he got there he ran his fingers softly over the spines of the books on the bookshelves. He picked one out after a moment of pondering what he was going to read. He said down in a plush armchair with a small lamp stand next to it. He turned the light on to brighten the darkened room. Light illuminated the book and cased shadows into all of the hollows of his face. Within minutes he was absorbed into his book and lost track of time.

* * *

Irina changed out of her wrinkled clothing. She muttered to herself as she picked up a midnight blue loose fitting dress up "Maybe I should wear this". She padded over to the bathroom that was connected to the room and changed. After changing into the dress she curled her hair into loose wavy curls. She also touched up what little makeup she had on. Moments later she was walking slowly down stairs, she was still in physical pain from the loss of the child. She paused to ask Herold where Alistair was "I believe he is in the library Mistress" The butler replied. Irina gave a nod in reply and set off towards the library. She pushed the heavy oak door open to see Alistair sitting in his favorite chair reading. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alistair looked up from his book and looked at her. He let out a small gasp, in his eyes she was stunning.

She gave him a small smile "How are you feeling?" He asked her and stood up and offered the chair to her "I'm fine and no need to offer me your chair, I'd rather go outside and sit" She said lowly. He nodded at her "Alright, if you want we can go out for dinner later my dear" He offered. She nodded slowly "I'd like that" She murmured softly. He gave her a bright smile and slipped his hand into hers and kissed it lightly. She blushed slightly.

He took her outside and sat next to her by the pool. The sun was starting to set, you could just see it over the hedges. The light was casting shadows and highlight on Irina's face that brought out her natural beauty. He watched her for some time until she started to cry. "Whats wrong?" He asked with a worried tone and sat up strait. She looked at him and softly sobbed out the words "I've lost every child I've ever had why can't I just keep one?" He frowned "I don't know my love, just don't give up. You're an amazing mother and someday a child will get to see that." he said with a firm tone. "Would you like to go out and get dinner?" He then asked and she gave a small nod. They both headed into the house to get ready.

* * *

 **Happy now Katja? XD There's chapter two for ya'll**


	3. Chapter 3

**DUN DUN DUNNN its chapter 3. Leave a review if you like this chapter! Song of the watch?v=KURn4MJrrok. Its called Fallout and I adoooore it**

* * *

Alistair was in his room trying to pick out a different outfit, a causal one this time. He wanted to shock Irina with something other then his normal suits. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a medium gray sweater. "I hope she likes this" He murmured.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder "You'll look amazing in anything Alistair, although not wearing a suit is not your normal" Irina said softly and then walked over to another drawer and picked out a simple silver watch for him.

He carefully watched her as she picked up a small dark red wooden box. "Whats in here?" She asked curiosity clear in her voice.

Alistair let out a tiny sigh "All of the ultra-sound pictures you had given me" He murmured softly, a tone of pure sadness in his voice. Irina let out a little wince and put the box down.

"I'm sorry" She said softly and sat on the edge of his bed looking down at the floor.

She looked up for a moment and saw something she never thought she'd ever remember. It was a picture back from many years ago. Irina and Alistair had gone to another one of Grace's many family reunions, this one just happened to be a picnic during the spring. Irina and Alistair had agreed to sit next to one another. It had been a peaceful day and no more then one hundred Cahills had shown up. They had been sitting under a tree in the shade laughing together when Grace came over and snapped a picture of them.

Irina smiled at the small memory, "I didn't know you still had that photo" She said and looked at him with a gentle look.

He gave her a small smile "I wouldn't get rid of that if someone offered me the world for it. Its one of the only photo's where you're smiling, that in itself is extremely rare let alone the fact that it was of us." He said clearly reminiscing that day.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Irina asked softly "I've given you no reason to care at all but yet you still do."

Alistair walked over and sat next to her on the bed "I don't just care Irina, I've loved you for so long. I know you know this because I've made it clear. I don't need you to give me a reason to love or care for you. I see what no one else can or cares to see in you. I see how gentle you are, I've seen the pain you feel and I know that you aren't the fake face you put on. I see past all of that and what I see underneath is someone I can't help but love." He said softly and made her look at him.

"I've never tried to use you, even if it seems I have. All those times I've had you in my bed its never been just for pleasure. I've fallen in love with you and I wouldn't change it for the world Irina. No man or woman would make me thing lowly of you and that includes yourself. Don't ever downgrade how truly amazing you are in my eyes." He said looking directly into her pale blue eyes that where brimming with tears.

He pulled her into his chest and let her sob into his chest. She looked up at him a few minutes later and whispered "I'm sorry, I've ruined your shirt by getting it all wet."

Alistair let out a tiny chuckle "No worries Irina, its an easy fix" he said comforting the ailing woman. He stood up and grabbed a slightly darker gray shirt. "see no harm done"

Irina gave him a small watery smile "I suppose I should fix my makeup before we leave for dinner, I bet its a mess." She said with a weak laugh and Alistair gave her a soft smile.

"I wouldn't care if your hair was a mess and makeup was everywhere. You're always stunning in my eyes. But if you wish to fix it feel free, just now I think no matter what when I look at you my heart skips a beat." He said softly and Irina's cheeks turned a little pink. She nodded and went to fix her makeup.

Within moments she was done and came back out, makeup refreshed and looking a little better. Alistair walked over and pulled her into a hug and kissed her hairline.

"You look stunning Irina, you truly do." He murmured into her hair. She blushed again and looked up at him "Thank you" she muttered

He nodded "I have the car waiting outside for you my lady, let me lead the way" He said offering his arm to her. She let out a little laugh and took his arm.

"Of course my kind sir how could I refuse such a nice offer" Was her reply as Alistair led her downstairs and out to the car. Before she could even reach for the handle to open the door Alistair had it open for her.

"now what gentleman would let a stunning lady like you open her own door?" He asked sweetly and Irina laughed and got into the car. Alistair went to the other side and got in with her. The driver started down the driveway after Alistair told him where to go.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be dinner! ^_^ Sorry kinda been delaying that chapter O.o But yeah, hoped you like it and if you did, again leave a review for me!**


End file.
